


Killing Time

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: summer_of_giles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: It'd be even better to be able to look back and say, "Hey, remember that night we had sex in that crypt when we were hiding from those demons?"





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set in late S3, which means that while Xander is still in high school, he's 18.

There were a lot of situations, Xander thought, where lying face down with Giles on top of him would make this one of his best days ever.   
  
But today, he'd tripped over his shoelace as they'd been running for cover inside this crypt and had fallen flat on his face. Today, he'd had to bite down on his lip to make sure he didn't yell, because the demons they were running from had freaky-good senses of hearing.   
  
Today, Giles hadn't realized Xander had tripped, and had tripped over  _him_ , falling on top of him. At least Xander had remembered not to complain loudly about the bruises he was going to have tomorrow, and Giles had had the presence of mind to kick the door shut behind them, so they were actually  _hidden_.  
  
Of course, that meant that it was pitch-black in here. It wasn't that Xander was afraid of the dark, just that he was fairly familiar with the list of nasty things that could be found  _in_  the dark, and he really didn't want to have to deal with any of them.   
  
He also really didn't want to deal with them with dead weight lying on his back. At least he was sure it wasn't  _really_  dead weight. Giles was definitely breathing; Xander could feel it on the back of his neck.   
  
Xander wasn't sure if it was safe to talk yet; he squirmed, trying to get Giles to move off him without making any noise.   
  
"Hold still," Giles whispered in his ear, his breath hot against Xander's skin. "I can hear something outside."   
  
And now Xander could, too, heavy footsteps just outside the crypt. He froze, holding his breath in case the sound gave him away. Then the footsteps moved away, and Xander dared to breathe again.   
  
He gave another squirm, still trying to convince Giles to move. Then he realized two things: one, there wasn't much room in the crypt for Giles to move to. It hadn't been very big to start with, and there was a lot of damage to it--Xander didn’t want to think about what might have happened, but there was a lot of stone piled up on the floor, blocking off one end of the crypt. And two, Xander wasn't a hundred percent sure he wanted Giles to move, anyway.   
  
After all, there were a lot of situations where having Giles on top of him would make this one of his best days ever.   
  
Xander wriggled again, and this time, Giles whispered, "What are you doing?"   
  
"Trying to turn over," he admitted, keeping his voice low. This would go a lot better, he thought, if he was on his back. He didn't want to explain any further, though, because Giles would have half a dozen arguments for why this was a bad idea.   
  
Xander didn't want to start talking about it until he had at least  _seven_  reasons why it wasn't.   
  
But Giles did move a little, and Xander was able to roll over onto his back, scooting back a little further into the crypt. Giles was sitting down now, his back against the opposite wall; there wasn't enough room for them to both lie down comfortably, but there was plenty of room for Giles to sit.   
  
And that wasn't part of Xander's plan at all. In the back of his mind, Xander was perfectly aware that considering there were demons out there that had been trying to  _kill_  them, he probably shouldn't have a plan--at least, not a plan like this--in the first place. His plans should all involve trying to get away, or looking for weapons, or finding a way to let Buffy know where they were so she could save them.   
  
His plans shouldn't have anything to do with looking over at Giles--the white of his shirt the only thing really visible in the almost-total blackness, and murmuring, not a hundred percent truthfully, "You're a great big target sitting up like that." And when Giles didn't move, Xander sat up himself, reached over and pulled Giles down to lie with him--on him--and whispered, again, "Big target. Get out of sight."  
  
Giles shifted position, and Xander bit his lip to stifle a groan, not able to completely suppress his movements, his hips jerking upward, looking for more friction.   
  
"Xander," Giles whispered disapprovingly. "Not here."   
  
Xander reached up, holding his fingers to Giles' lips to silence him. He didn't have any intention of getting them  _killed_ , after all, just of finding a better way to pass the time until it was safe to go home instead of lying here and worrying.   
  
He knew everything Giles was going to say, anyway. They'd agreed--well, okay, Giles had explained and Xander had decided that was an argument he wasn't going to win--that they couldn't do anything at  _all_  in public to give away that there was anything between them, not until after graduation. Xander had gone along with it. It wasn't like he hadn't had the practice last year with Cordelia, and this was more important. Cordelia was just going to be embarrassed in front of her friends; Giles could lose his job, and he'd already done that once this year. And since the only other option was to completely give Giles up until June, Xander was prepared to go along with it.   
  
He'd been doing pretty well so far. Not one word, not one gesture, nothing. He saved it all up for the occasional nights that he turned up on Giles' doorstep. It sucked, but it was worth it. At least then, he could say whatever he wanted, could look and touch as much as he wanted, and Giles seemed to be trying just as hard to make up for lost time.  
  
Besides, graduation still seemed way too far off, and it wasn't like this was really "in public." It was in a  _crypt_. It was  _inside_ , and there weren't any windows, so the only way anyone was going to see them was if they opened the door--and hopefully, he and Giles would hear the door before it was totally open.   
  
And Giles wasn't arguing now. Xander rocked his hips again, and Giles' tongue flicked out, tracing over the pads of Xander's fingers.   
  
Okay. "Quiet" was going to be harder than Xander had expected. On the other hand, the threat of a horrible death was pretty damned powerful motivation , so Xander just bit his lip again. He slid his free hand between them to fumble with the button on Giles' pants. There was no way they could get  _totally_ undressed, of course, but Xander wanted skin on skin, without layers of clothes between them.   
  
One of the many things he'd learned while dating Cordelia was that he never actually wanted to have to walk around in jeans he'd just accidentally come in, ever again. At least this way, he could clean himself up a little bit before they left the crypt. And he was totally going to make himself believe that he was going to leave the crypt tonight.   
  
They weren't going to have to stay in here all night, and they weren't going to be found--Giles had said the demons had a rotten sense of smell, so the thick stone walls ought to be a lot of protection--so really, this was going to be something that they looked back at and laughed about once it was over. And hey, that was just more justification for the plan he probably shouldn't have had: if ten years from now, they were going to look back and say, "Hey, do you remember that night we were stuck in that crypt?" then it'd be even better to be able to look back and say, "Hey, remember that night we had sex in that crypt when we were hiding from those demons?"   
  
Okay, big assumption there about him and Giles even talking to each other ten years from now. Based on past experiences, he'd be lucky if Giles was talking to him ten months--ten  _days_ \--from now. All the more reason to make the most of this.   
  
Especially now that he'd gotten Giles' pants open and could reach inside, freeing Giles' cock from the layers of slacks and underwear. He slid his hand along Giles' half-hard shaft and felt rather than heard Giles breathe in sharply, the air suddenly cold on Xander's damp fingers. Reluctantly, he let go of Giles, trying to get his jeans open.   
  
Then Xander felt Giles' weight move off of him when Giles shifted so that his knees were on the ground on either side of Xander. Giles pushed Xander's hand aside, unbuttoning Xander's fly for him. Xander lifted his hips as much as he could, and Giles shoved the jeans and Xander's underwear down, then got his own clothing out of the way.   
  
Xander grinned up at Giles, although he didn't know if Giles could even see his expression in the darkness.   
  
Giles moved again, leaning down to kiss him as he began to rock his hips, thrusting against Xander. Xander couldn't do anything but kiss back, hard and desperate, his tongue pushing past Giles' lips; his whimpers stifled by Giles' mouth. He clutched at Giles' back, fingers digging into his shoulders; Giles would probably have bruises in the morning, assuming they didn't get killed before then, but it didn’t seem like Giles cared much, and if he didn't, neither did Xander. It wasn't even like anyone would ever  _notice_  a few extra bruises, considering they'd spent the evening playing hide-and-seek with bloodthirsty demons.   
  
  
And, okay, maybe it was just a little freaky that he was getting this turned on by being in mortal danger. Then again, if he didn't, there was a good chance he'd never actually be able to have sex with anyone ever again because he spent at least three-quarters of his life in mortal danger.   
  
Besides, Giles was every bit as turned on as Xander was, groaning as their cocks slid together, slippery with sweat. That meant that if Xander was a freak, they were  _both_  freaks, and that was probably okay. Well, as long as they didn't die, and Xander was going to assume that they weren't going to.   
  
Then he stopped worrying about whether or not he was a freak and just started reminding himself:  _quiet, quiet, you have to be quiet_. The thick stone walls might keep the faint sounds of movement from being overheard, but he couldn't say anything; couldn't beg Giles to move faster except by arching his hips up eagerly, sliding his hands down to Giles' ass, trying to push him down against Xander's cock.   
  
He knew that in his head, Giles was probably coming up with dozens of reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, but under the circumstances, he couldn't say them out loud. Giles could  _stop_  Xander if he really wanted to; all he had to do was pull away, was to stop kissing Xander, to stop thrusting against Xander's hip. But Xander knew Giles didn't want to stop. Giles just didn't want to be a dirty old man, corrupting Xander, and never mind that Xander had been the one doing most of the seduction so far. Giles also didn't want to be a bad Watcher, having sex with Xander while there were demons on the loose, but there wasn't much they could do since they still didn't know if it was safe to come out yet.   
  
Xander buried his face in Giles' shoulder, biting down sharply--both because of the way Giles shuddered and jerked and rocked desperately against him when he did, and because it muffled the sound he couldn't quite keep himself from making when everything finally got to be too much for him. His hips bucked involuntarily as he lost all control, coming so hard he was dizzy.   
  
The moment he looked up again, Giles kissed him, hard and deep, and Xander could feel the vibrations of the moan Giles was trying to suppress. Giles had shifted his hips a little so that he was thrusting against Xander's hip and thigh rather than against his oversensitive, softening cock. Xander pressed his leg hard against Giles' erection, giving him more contact, more friction.   
  
That must have been what Giles needed because Xander felt Giles shudder in his arms, felt his hips move convulsively, and then felt Giles come, hot and messy on Xander's hip.   
  
 _We should move,_  Xander thought.  _Get cleaned up as much as we can, get dressed. Just in case someone finds us. Even if it's the demon, I'd definitely rather die with my pants on._  
  
They definitely should. And they would, in a few minutes, but right now, Giles was holding him tightly, drawing him closer for long, lazy kisses, and it could wait.   
  
There were worse things than spending a couple of hours trapped in a cemetery, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
